The Ballad of Murdoc Niccals
by cooliochick5
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not like this. Just three hours before, they were having so much fun. Now Murdoc must find away to cheat death and get back to his friends. Told through songs. Warning: Character Death.
1. Invincible

**_Song this chapter is based around: Invincible by Jesse McCartney._**

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing_**

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this. Just three hours before, they were having so much fun.

Murdoc's birthday was today, so the band was celebrating with shots of whiskey and apple juice (for Noodle). Murdoc, like always, had a little too much to drink.

"M-mudz," 2D tried to stop his tipsy giggling.

"Wha?"

"Mudz, yer drunk."

"Faceache...shu' up." Murdoc growled, throwing an empty beer can toward the man.

"No fighting." Russel warned, picking up another beer can.

"T'is is stupid, I'm out o' here." Murdoc got up from his chair and began heading toward his Winnebago.

"Mudz, yer too drunk ta drive, give meh yer keys." 2D got up to follow the older man, but tripped over his chair.

Murdoc laughed until he was red in the face, then made his way to the car park.

"Murdoc, 'D's right, you're too drunk to drive." Russel stood and followed the man. 2D staggered behind him, followed by a very confused looking Noodle.

"Where Murdoc-san go?" The girl asked.

"Murdoc, stay here, you're too drunk." Russel tried to argue, but found the alcohol numbing his own senses.

Murdoc flipped him off then started his love-shack-on-wheels, opened the garage, and took off down to the road.

"Murdoc!" Russel called after the car, then gave up.

"Russel-san, we go after him?" Noodle pulled at the drummer's sleeve.

"Nah, he'll be fine, it's your bed time anyway." Russel picked Noodle up and carried her to bed.

"Bu' 'm no' sleepy yet." 2D protested.

"2D..."

"Yes?"

"You're drunk."

* * *

"Murdoc! Answer your phone!" Russel hollered into his phone, tapping his foot impatiently. His constant yelling must have been a little too loud, because next thing he knew, 2D and Noodle were wide awake, standing in the kitchen next to him.

"What is going on?" Noodle asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Russel hung up his phone and turned to the singer, looking him straight in the eyes. 2D wasn't much of a thinker, but he did know how to read people.

"Murdoc?"

"I just saw a car wreck on the news, two are injured and one is in critical condition."

"Well 'ow do ya-"

"It was a Winnebago that smashed into another car."

"Well, tha' doe'n't mean it-"

But, 2D was cut off yet again, this time by the t.v. volume turning up ever so slightly.

"Look, it Murdoc-san." Noodle pointed to the t.v. screen.

2D and Russel's eyes widened in pure shock when they heard what the news reporter had to say next.

_"Murdoc Niccals, bass player for the band, Gorillaz, was pronounced dead at the scene, medics are trying everything they can to save him."_

Just three hours before, They were having so much fun. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not like this.


	2. How to Save A Life

_**Chapter is based around the song: How To Save A Life by The Fray.**_

_**Russel's P.O.V:**_

I knew there was a reason why I didn't go to bed tonight. I knew there would be something worth while of TV. What I didn't know was that I would be hearing about an accident. I didn't know that Noods and 'D would wake up and hear it to. I didn't know why I packed the two up in the car and drove to the scene of the accident, but I did.

When we pulled up, the ambulances were already pulling away.

"Stay here." I ordered, then got out of the car and ran up to one of the officers that was still at the scene.

"Which hospital are they taking the victims to?" I asked.

"Holy shit, you're Russel Hobbs." A second officer exclaimed.

"St. Anthony's Trama Care." The first officer answered blankly. As soon as I got the answer I needed, I ran back to the car and chased the ambulance down. I looked out the car window as they were rushing all the victims into the hospital. I almost lost my mind when I saw Murdoc. He didn't even look remotely human with the amount of blood he was covered in. I swallowed hard and waited for him to be wheeled in before heading into the hospital with 2D and Noodle close behind.

After several intense minutes, a doctor emerged.

"What's going on with Murdoc?" I was quick to asked.

"Mr. Niccals is still in cardiac arrest, we are doing all we can."

I sank back into my chair and put my head in my hands. Noodle crawled into my lap and curled up into a little ball. She still had no idea what was going on and as far as she was concerned, it was way past her bedtime.

I sighed and rubbed her back lightly, there wasn't much we could do now.

* * *

It's been three hours now. Noodle is still fast asleep and 2D went outside about an hour ago to have a smoke. I know he actually left because he hates hospitals, but, who can blame him. That's his way of dealing, I guess, just hide away until it's all over. That seemed like a good idea, actually. Standing up, I asked a nurse to keep an eye on Noodle while I 'took a phone call' and walked outside.

It was raining pretty hard when I got out there, but I could still see 2D's outline in the rain. He had a faraway look in his dents for eyes and had an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"'D?" I walked up to him and leaned against the wall of the hospital, "What are you still doing out there."

"T'is is meh fault, I shoul' 'ave taken 'is keys..." 2D said, but mostly to himself.

"'D, don't start blaming yourself." I tried to reason, but 2D must have noticed that his cigarette wasn't lit, because he was now distracted by his lighter.

After many failed attempts to light the fag, 2D put his lighter away and looked back up at me.

"Wha's gonna 'appen to us? Wha's gonna 'appen to Gorillaz?"

"I...I don-"

"Russel-san, Toochi-san, come now!" Noodle was standing by the door of the hospital looking like she was on the verge of tears. 2D and I ran inside just to come face to face with the doctor. Though, his expression said it all, he stated the obvious to us anyway.

"We did all we could. I'm sorry, he's dead..."


	3. My Immortal

**_Song used: My Immortal by Evenessence_**

**_I own Nothing._**

The funeral was a closed casket one. The main reason for this was because there was no body. The security cameras had been tampered with and the docotors said there was no point in looking; Murdoc was a famous person and whoever took his body was probably far gone and selling it on the internet. As horrible as that sounded, there were people out there like that.

It was surprizing how many people actually came. Murdoc's brother, past girlfriends, old friends (yes, he has friends), old band mates, and a few collabortaors had shown up, even Murdoc's father was there, though he mainly sat at the back of the room with his hands jammed in his pockets.

In honor of their fallen friend, Gorillaz decided to perform one final song in memory of the man. They didn't do one of their own songs, rather, one they had all agreed on.

_My Immortal By Evenessence._

The reason they chose this one was because Murdoc was always bragging about how he had sold his soul and was basically immortal. Though he was later proven wrong, he would always be immortal one way or another.

Noodle asked if she could sing this one, her english was imporvining, and this was something Murdoc would be proud of.

Walking up next to the casket, 2D began slowly playing the tune of the song on a keyboard that had been set up. He closed his eyes as he played. Russel began a slow drum riff, and Noodle walked up to the microphone stand.

"_I'm so tired of being here_..." Her voice was a little shaky, "_I'm surpressed by all my childish fears...And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, your presense still lingers here and it won't leave me alone..."_ Her gaze fell on the casket, "_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time can not earase...When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years but you still have...all of me...You used to captivate me by your resinating light, now I'm bound by the life you left behind, your face it haunts my once pleasent dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in me...These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there's just too much that time can not earse.._." Noodle sang the chorus a second time, then entered into the bridge.

"_I've tried so hard to tell my self that you're gone...But though you're still here...I've b-been..."_ Noodle's voice began to break so badly that 2D had to sing with her to help her finish the song.

_"Alone all along, when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held you hand for all of these years but you still have...all of me...me...me..."_ Noodle's voice trailed off and Russel ended the drum riff. 2D played the last few meassures of the song then turned the key board off.

With nothing left to be said, the band exited the funeral hall. Little did they know, Murdoc was trying to get out of hell to get to them.


	4. If You're Going Through Hell

Chapter inspired by the song: If you're going through hell by Rodney Atkins

It's been a really bad day, like, really bad, Murdoc just realized he was another year older, he's horribly hung over, and worst up all, he's dead! He currently trapped in hell with demons on his back.

"Ge' off, ya damn thin's!" Murdoc threw one of Hell's dogs to a corner and began running. As far as he was concerned, Lucifer didn't know he was there yet, but if he did, Murdoc's ass would be his.

It turns out that a few of the devil's henchmen and gone to the surface and claimed Murdoc's body and dragged him down to hell with them. He didn't have a soul for them to take, so they had to bring the next best thing.

With Hell's hounds at his heals and the devil still unaware of his arrival, Murdoc had to get out of hell before the devil even knew he was there.

Eh, too late.

"MURDOC!" The bassist heard his name, the very tone the voice used shook him to his core. Lucifer knew he was there now, but that wouldn't stop him from trying to escape.

"There's gotta be a way ou'!" Murdoc kept on running, narrowly missing pools of fire and trying to block out the rest of the dwellers' horrid screams.

It was such a dreadful place here and the only reason why nobody left was because they were all chained here. Murdoc shivered despite it being a million degrees in this place. The great Murdoc Niccals was actually scared.

If the bassist knew anything, it was how to escape from tight situations. He knew there was a bit to hell in the basement of Kong studio, he had been in it before, he just had no idea how to get to it.

"Mudz?" A voice from out of no where called.

"What the hell is this...No, babygirl, don't get too close!"

Those voices, it just had to be them! But they wouldn't dare go down there!  
"Ya t'ink 'e's in 'ere?"

"Well, I can't imagine him going to Heaven."

"Scary here."

"I know, Noods, I know."

It was them! It just had to be! But, where were their voices coming from.

Murdoc had to time to think as a rain of fire began to shower down on him. He kept running in the direction of the voices, shielding his face from the blaze.

By now, he was nearly blinded by the ash and fire, now running throw explosions all around him. He couldn't carry on any longer and stopped running.

He couldn't see it, but three pairs of arms reached out and grabbed him.

One had thin arms and smelled like butterscotch, the other had tiny arms and smelled like cherry blossoms, and the other's could breaking him in half if they wanted to.


	5. Home

**_Song this chapter is based on: Home by Three Days Grace._**

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing._**

Sixteen year old Murdoc Niccals would be coming home for no reason for the millionth time in his life, knowing damn straight his brother would be off at boxing practice or with his girlfriend and his father would be down at the pub getting drunk off of his stupid ass. Not like either of them cared that the boy was alone. Murdoc couldn't wait until he could leave this place and his stupid family behind.

It was kind of nice to have the house all to himself. He could watch porn and get as high as he wanted to. His brother never seemed to notice the amount of weed that was missing from the stash under his bed.

Sighing heavily, Murdoc grabbed a blunt and lit up. He flipped the tv on and watched as the debate about solar power went from boring to damn right insteresting.

This is how he spent most of his days. It's not like he had anything better to do, no matter what he did nobody was either satisifed or really cared, so there was no point in trying. His father was always disappearing even when he would come home, so the only one who ever really stood in his way was Hannibal.

He stormed into the house, being able to smell weed from the front door. He flung the door open to his and Murdoc's room.

"MURDOC!"

"Shut it, I'm watching the colors." Murdoc's eyes where half closed. Hannible shut the telly off and stared at his brother.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Ge' off meh damn case, would ya!"

That earned the teen a nice blow to the side of the face. His brother was never satisfied either. Murdoc was always screwing up in some way in his eyes. He tried avoiding the kid as much as possible because of this.

"Stupid excuse for a life." He'd mumble as Murdoc past him, the comment itself usually wound up in a brawl.

Murdoc began to think he would be better off on his own, so by the time he was eighteen, he ventured out into the world to form a band. To become famous. To finally start making money.

To find people who actually loved him.

_**A/N: One more chapter you guys, one more!**_


	6. Make This Place Your Home

**_Song this chapter was inspired by: Home By Philip Philips._**

**_Disclaimers: I own nothing._**

**_Murdoc's P.o.V:_**

It's a pretty boring day. I asked dad if we could go for a car ride and he said yes. It took a lot of convincing, but he finally let me drive the car! He says that if it turns out anything like the 19-2000 music video, he'd kick my ass up one street and down the next. I rolled my eyes at this and got into the passenger seat.

I really had no idea where we were going, I just kept following the road, occasionally having to swerve out of the way of approaching cars and other dullards on the street.

"Slow down, Mudz, we ain't in a hurry ta get anywhere." My dad puts a hand on my shoulder, which I promptly shrugged off. I think I forgot to tell him that we were on a road trip, but he doesn't seem to mind.

I turn the radio on to some song by the Beatles I think. My little brother must know it, because he starts singing along.

My brother really is a talented singer. I feel bad for beating him up all the time, I don't mean to be violent like that and I think he understands that. By now, my little sister is probably the only reason why I haven't severely hurt him, other than that time I accidentally hit him with my car.

My little sister is a little ball of fire. She will hunt me down if I beat up my brother too much. But all in all, she can be my best friend, and I lover her to bits.

After about an hour or so, I look in my rear view mirror. I smile lightly when I see my brother and sister curled up together in the back seat, sleeping soundly. I look to my right and it turns out my dad is fast asleep too.

I turn the radio off so they can all sleep better and I continue driving. It suddenly hits me that I'm tired too and it would be best to get them all home safely.

Back at Kong studio, I poked my dad a little, "Russ, get up." I whispered, doing my best not to wake my brother and sister.

"We home yet?" He rubs his eyes.

"Yup, can ya 'elp meh ge' 2D and Noodle in?" I asked, then waited patiently for an answer.

He nods and sits up before getting out of the car and going to the back seat to get my brother. For the first time in weeks, I notice just how thin 2D is and it almost scares me a little. I sighed lightly before pulling my sister into my arms.

She stirs a little and her tiny green eyes open.

"Mur'oc, where at?" She rubs her eyes.

"We're 'ome, Noodle." I said blankly, carrying her to her bed. She falls asleep the moment her head hits the pillow. I kiss her goodnight and leave her room, leaving the door open just a little to let the hall light in.

I walked past my dad's room and peaked inside. He too is already asleep. I roll my eyes a little then head to the car park.

I heard 2D fumbling around in his room, probably looking for a bottle of pain meds.

"They're in the top drawer." I called to my brother as I opened the door to my Winnebago.

"'Fanks, Mudz."

I grunted, then crawled in to bad, not even bothering to change my clothes.

I stare blankly at the ceiling, listening to the creaks and haunting noises of my house.

My home.

**_A/N: Finto, done, over :D Murdoc is back with his family and all is well. I might work on some more angst, but school is winding down, so I might be awhile._**


End file.
